Amando Você
by Rosette-Christpher
Summary: Ama-la não era difícil. Afinal, como ela mesma costumava dizer, completavam-se. E ele fará de tudo para mostrar que, haja o que houver, será assim para sempre. UA RinSesshy. Presente para Naru.
1. Chuva

**Amando Você

* * *

**

**Um presente para alguém especial. Otanjoubi omedetou, Naru! o/

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 1**

**Chuva**

_Uma inútil, é isso o que eu sou. Uma completa inútil..._

#-#-#-#-# Flash Back #-#-#-#-#

O carro esporte prata corria a toda velocidade na auto-estrada.

_Atrasada. Atrasada. Tudo o que eu não precisava!_

A paisagem ao lado parecia correr aos olhos de quem podia observá-la de dentro do carro. A garota ao volante permanecia com os olhos fixos na estrada a sua frente. Ainda se perguntando o porquê de não ter saído daquele sítio na noite anterior. Ela sabia que na manhã seguinte teria uma reunião importante com o seu cliente.

– Merda, sempre faço tudo errado...

O silêncio do carro foi quebrado quando seu celular tocou. Pegou-o de dentro da bolsa e, acionando o viva-voz, atendeu.

– Sim? - disse com um tom de voz sério já sabendo, sem ao menos olhar o visor do celular, quem estava ligando.

– _Rin, onde você está?_

– A caminho.

– _Quanto tempo mais você precisa para chegar aqui?_

– Mais vinte minutos. Ah... Sesshy? - ela falava agora com a voz um pouco infantil.

– _Fale._

– Por que não me acordou mais cedo? Até onde eu me lembre você não voltou para a cidade à noite.

– _Você estava tão bonita dormindo que eu não resisti em deixá-la descansando por mais tempo. Além do mais, você precisa aprender a levantar sozinha._

A única resposta dela foi fechar a cara e se despedir, desligando o telefone logo em seguida.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Vinte minutos depois lá estava ela subindo o elevador e tentando, quase que inutilmente, ajeitar o cabelo. Estava atrasada e **tudo** o que menos queria era chegar totalmente desleixada e causar má impressão. Quando as portas de metal finalmente se abriram ela se dirigiu, quase correndo, a sala em que sabia que a aguardavam.

Parou em frente as enormes portas de carvalho e abriu-as para encontrar dois homens a esperando. Um era Sesshomaru, para o qual sorriu, o outro era Kouga do qual recebeu um aceno de cabeça e retribuiu o gesto com outro. Dirigiu-se a cadeira que era apontada por Sesshourmaru e sentou.

– Bem senhores, acho que podemos dar inicio a reunião.

– Que já deveria ter começado há mais de meia hora. - disse Kouga rolando os olhos, indicando o quanto estava entediado com tudo aquilo.

Ela apenas o olhou atravessado. Definitivamente aquele não estava sendo um bom dia.

_Que culpa tenho se moramos longe? Pirralho abusado..._

Notou que Sesshoumaru lançava-lhe olhares preocupados e achou melhor começar logo a reunião.

_Quanto mais cedo começar, mais cedo terminaremos e poderei ir para o meu escritório._

– Bem Senhor Yamamiya a audiência com o juiz esta marcada para amanhã. O seu caso não é dos melhores, mas com um pouco de sorte conseguiremos que o senhor seja absolvido.

– Sorte? Não estou pagando os melhores advogados de Tokyo para ser absolvido por um golpe de sorte. Não estou pagando seus honorários à toa, senhora Akai.

Rin olhou para ele como quem olha para uma barata. A única vontade que ela tinha era de matá-lo e de preferência que fosse esmagado com o pé

– O Senhor precisa entender que um caso de desvio de dinheiro do ministério público não é nada fácil de ser resolvido. Ainda mais quando existem tantas provas contra o senhor.

– Não quero saber. Estão sendo pagos para que eu seja inocentado e é isso o que farão, entenderam?

Rin apenas ficou calada e encarou Sesshoumaru. Ele logo entendeu que se não terminasse aquela reunião imediatamente ela pularia no pescoço de Kouga e, definitivamente, não seria algo interessante.

– Senhor Yamamiya acho que podemos dar essa reunião por encerrada. - disse Sesshoumaru, sorrindo como se estivessem falando de algo casual. - Entraremos em contato com o senhor assim que tivermos uma data e maiores informações. - terminou e estendeu a mão para apertar a do jovem a sua frente.

– Assim espero senhor Akai, passar bem. - disse se virando e saindo da sala.

Viu-o passar por Rin e sair sem falar com ela. E ele viu, pela expressão aborrecida no rosto dela, que ela não se importava com aquilo.

– Aaahh... Não acredito que ainda estamos cuidando do caso desse fedelho abusado. - disse Rin erguendo os braços preguicosamente.

– Não devia ter dito aquilo para ele Rin. - disse Sesshoumaru, olhando-a seriamente.

– Aquilo o que? Que ele não deveria ter muitas esperanças de ser absolvido? Eu só falei a verdade. - disse levantando-se e indo até a janela a fim de olhar a chuva que agora caia lá fora.

Ele olhou-a novamente. Ela estava _naqueles dias. _Sempre era assim. Ela ficava mal humorada e nada saia como planejado. E ele sabia que teria que tomar cuidado com as palavras quando resolvesse conversar com ela.

– Rin. Acho melhor você ir pra casa e descansar, ama...

– Não. Estou muito bem aqui e preciso trabalhar. Não quero ficar em casa fazendo nada.

– Rin você...

– Eu não quero discutir Sesshoumaru. - disse entre dentes virando-se para encará-lo.

A única coisa que ele conseguiu fazer foi fechar os olhos e contar ate dez. E então falar:

– Ótimo. Só não exploda o prédio ou tente matar alguém nos corredores.

– Ora...

Ela apenas abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu de dentro dela. Virou-se e se encaminhou em direção a porta.

– Não sei que horas chego em casa. Tenha um bom dia. - disse fechando a porta com força.

Sesshoumaru apenas suspirou e olhou para a janela.

– Espero que isso acabe logo.

_Apenas quero a minha doce Rin de volta._

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Rin fechou a porta do carro com forca e saiu a toda velocidade do estacionamento.

_Ele não precisava ter falado comigo daquele jeito. Não sou nenhuma criancinha que precisa ser regulada o tempo todo._

Em pouco menos de dez minutos já estava na estrada rumando para casa.

Olhou para a estrada a sua frente. A chuva continuava a cair torrencialmente.

– Droga. Eu não devia ter me levantado hoje, não devia.

Acelerou o carro um pouco mais. Queria chegar logo em casa. Dormir, relaxar e quem sabe depois, quando acordasse, ela não estaria melhor?

Assustou-se quando viu um cachorro a poucos metros a sua frente.

Tentou frear, mas a pista estava muito escorregadia. O carro derrapou e então...capotou...uma...duas...três vezes...até parar de cabeça para baixo do outro lado da pista. Sentiu uma pontada na cabeça e uma dor insuportável na coluna, olhou para fora e viu a grama verde ao lado do asfalto.

E isso foi tudo o que viu e sentiu antes de cair na mais completa escuridão.

#-#-#-#-# Fim do Flash Back #-#-#-#-#

Abriu os olhos novamente e olhou para a janela.

Mais uma vez as lembranças daquele dia a perseguiam.

Até quando ia ser assim? Até quando suportaria tudo aquilo?

Moveu o controle da cadeira, aproximando-se mais da janela.

Foi em um dia de chuva como aquele.

Fechou os olhos novamente tentando controlar a raiva que crescia dentro de si.

_Agora não passo de uma completa inútil..._

Abriu os olhos novamente e fez a única coisa que podia naquele momento.

Viu a chuva cair.

* * *

**Olá!**

**Espero que a senhorita esteja gostando do que está lendo, Naru.**

**Não me pergunte de onde saiu essa idéia maluca, mas acho que dará um bom fic.**

**Até o próximo capítulo.**

**E para aqueles que lerem o fic e se sentirem a vontade para mandar review ficarei feliz em recebê-la.**

**Kissus e ja ne**

**Leila**


	2. Passado Recente e Sentimentos

**Amando Você**

* * *

**Para Naru**

* * *

****

**CAPITULO 2**

**Passado Recente e Sentimentos**

O dia acabava de amanhecer e os primeiros raios de sol entravam lentamente pela janela. Despertou sentindo o rosto aquecido. Olhou para a pessoa adormecida ao seu lado e notou o qual ela estava distante dele agora.

_Dois meses depois e ela continua desse jeito._

Ele não estava se referindo ao fato dela estar...Balançou a cabeça afastando aquele pensamento e se levantou. Dirigiu-se ao banheiro, lavou o rosto e quando estava terminando de enxugá-lo: ergueu-o. Encarou seu reflexo no espelho e não pode deixar que um suspiro cansado escapasse de seus lábios.

– É muito bom ver que está tão decadente. – disse sorrindo cinicamente para si.

Terminou de enxugar o rosto e voltou para o quarto. Olhou para a figura adormecida. Doía-lhe vê-la daquele jeito. Por mais que todos pensassem que ele era uma fortaleza inabalável, e ai de quem pensasse o contrário, o destino encontrou um modo, um pouco cruel, de lhe provar que não era bem assim. E fez isso atacando seu único ponto fraco: Rin.

A esposa era tudo o que mais amava e seria capaz de tudo para fazê-la feliz. Afinal ela era sua felicidade e a única pessoa capaz de arrancar sorrisos dele.

Sentou-se ao lado dela, sem ao menos se lembrar de ter caminhado até ali, e ficou apenas observando-a. Sentia tanta saudade do sorriso dela. Desde aquele dia ela nunca mais sorrira e seu humor apenas piorava a cada dia.

Tirou uma mecha de cabelo que caia sobre o rosto e acariciou-o. Sentia saudade da pele macia dela. De como acordavam abraçados todas as manhãs. Aproximou-se mais e depositou-lhe um beijo na maçã de seu rosto. Sentia falta dos beijos dela também.

Olhou-a novamente antes de levantar e, a passos lentos, caminhar até a porta. Fechou-a cuidadosamente para logo em seguida descer as escadas.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

– Sesshy...

Deixou que o nome dele escapasse de seus lábios antes de abrir os olhos e ver que já havia amanhecido. Virou de modo que pudesse ver o teto do quarto. Suspirou desanimada ao pensar que aquele seria mais um dia como os outros. Um dia em que ela ficaria na cama vendo televisão ou então, caso isso a cansasse, o que acontecia na maioria das vezes, iria passear pela casa na cadeira de rodas. Isso, claro, depois de ser colocada lá pelo dinossauro que Sesshoumaru havia contratado para tomar conta dela e da casa.

Como é que ela se chamava mesmo? Ah! Kaede.

_Como alguém tão velho pode ter tanta força?_

Deixou aqueles pensamentos ao virar o rosto de lado e se deparar com a cama vazia. Agora era sempre assim. Antes, o que só durou uma semana após o acidente, ele ficava, esperava que ela acordasse para só depois sair da cama. Mas agora... E ela sabia bem o motivo. Toda vez que ele tentava uma conversa ou ela respondia brutamente ou acabava brigando com ele.

Suspirou cansada. Nunca pensou que chegaria a um estado tão deplorável, mas também nunca havia pensado que um dia isso pudesse acontecer. Fechou os olhos novamente, não em busca de sono, isso ela não tinha, mas em busca de escuridão. Achava-a mais confortável do que a luz externa. Aquela luz toda a fazia se sentir tão...morta.

Lembrou-se da noite passada e de como se sentira. E inevitavelmente lembrou-se do acidente e de uma coisa que ela queria esquecer. O maldito hospital.

#-#-#-#-# Flash Back #-#-#-#-#

Sua cabeça doía mais do que tudo.

_Onde raios eu estou?_

E porque estava ouvindo a voz de Sesshoumaru tão angustiada?

_Mas que inferno...Como dói..._

Tentou abrir os olhos, mas logo os fechou rapidamente.

_Quem foi o imbecil que colocou uma luz forte dessas na minha cara?_

Realmente não estava em um de seus melhores dias. Sua cabeça doía, não conseguia abrir os olhos e ainda conseguia ouvir a voz angustiada de Sesshoumaru.

_Mas que inferno..._

Abriu os olhos e forçou-se a mantê-los abertos. Escutou as vozes ao seu redor calarem-se e sentiu-se aliviada.

Virou o rosto para o lado e pode ver um par de belos orbes dourados a observando. Sorriu fracamente antes de fechar os olhos para sentir melhor a sensação do toque da mão dele em seu rosto.

– Vai ficar tudo bem...

Foi a ultima coisa que ouviu antes de cair na mais completa escuridão.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Abriu os olhos lentamente e viu que ainda estava sob uma luz forte, mas diferente do outro lugar este parecia mais espaçoso e o número de pessoas era maior.

– Bisturi.

– O que o senhor acha que podemos fazer Doutor?

– Agora nada mais. Fizemos tudo o que podíamos.

– Mas...

– Nós só podemos esperar.

_O que está acontecendo?_

Novamente: escuridão.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Acordou novamente, mas diferente das outras vezes não tinha luz nenhuma em seu rosto. Olhou para os lados a procura de alguém que pudesse lhe dizer onde estava.

Nada.

Suspirou desanimada. Ela só queria que aquela confusão toda acabasse.

Ouviu barulho de porta abrindo e esperou até que o dono dos passos que escutava aparecesse. Sorriu ao ver que era Sesshoumaru.

– Olá.

Viu um sorriso no rosto dele surgir e isso a acalmou ainda mais.

– Oi. Como está se sentindo? – disse afastando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela.

– Cansada. Quero sair logo daqui. Onde eu estou?

– No hospital.

Só agora realmente reparava no quarto, no soro e nos fios que estavam conectados a ela.

_Como eu não reparei nisso antes?_

– Sesshy eu quero ir para casa. Me ajuda a levantar?

Viu o sorriso dele morrer.

– O que foi Sesshy?

Tentou se levantar, mas nada aconteceu. Não sentia as pernas.

– Sesshy, o médico está por ai?

– Sim. O que tem? Está sentindo alguma coisa? – perguntou não podendo disfarçar o tom preocupado.

– Eu não sinto as minhas pernas. Quero saber quando o efeito da anestesia vai passar.

Viu-o caminhar até a janela e parar.

– O efeito da anestesia já passou Rin.

Uma coisa no tom de Sesshoumaru a assustou. Ele parecia...triste.

– Mas eu não sinto...

– Lembra...do acidente Rin?

Silêncio.

Flashs passavam rápido diante de seus olhos.

_Chuva._

Ela havia discutido com Sesshoumaru.

_O carro corria a toda velocidade._

Algo a havia feito parar bruscamente.

_O carro parando de cabeça para baixo do outro lado da estrada._

Dores, muitas dores.

_E logo depois..._

**Escuridão.**

– Rin? – ouviu a voz preocupada de Sesshoumaru chamando-a.

– Sesshy...eu... – a respiração ofegante por causa das lembranças não permitia que ela falasse. Respirou profundamente antes de continuar. – Aconteceu alguma coisa comigo?

– Os médicos disseram que você teve sorte...

Isso fez com que um sorriso surgisse no rosto de Rin, mas ela sabia que ele ainda não tinha terminado.

– Mas eles disseram... – ele agora havia se virado na direção dela. A cabeça estava baixa e a mãos estavam fechadas ao lado do corpo.

Era estranho vê-lo daquele modo.

_O que está acontecendo?_

Sentiu uma pontada no peito. Estava com medo. Mas medo de que?

– Que as suas pernas...podem nunca mais serem as mesmas.

Ele levantou a cabeça apenas para ver o choque surgir nos olhos cor de chocolate que ele tanto amava.

– O...q-que...você quer di-dizer com i-isso Ses-Sesshy? – disse não podendo mais conter os soluços.

Ele sabia que ela não suportaria a idéia de que...

– Você está...paralítica Rin...

A reação dela foi apenas não reagir.

O que aquilo significava?

A mente trabalhando lentamente. E só agora conseguindo entender...

_Não pode ser verdade. Não..._

– Não...eu não...

– Rin...

– Não...NÃO!

Ele não suportava aquilo. Vê-la sofrendo daquele jeito. Era como se o estivessem matando lenta e dolorosamente.

– Rin...acalme-se. – disse aproximando-se dela novamente.

– Diga que é mentira Sesshy. Diga. – disse puxando a camisa dele.

As lágrimas agora rolando livremente pelo rosto.

– Diga Sesshy.

Ele apenas puxou-a para um forte abraço. Queria sentir a dor dela. Queria poder dizer que tudo ia ficar bem, mas não podia. As palavras teimavam em não sair. E essa sensação de impotência que o dominava não estava ajudando muito.

– Rin...escute. Vamos, olhe para mim. – disse segurando seu queixo para fazê-la encara-lo. – Farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance.

– Mas...

Parou de falar ao sentir dois dedos serem levemente pressionados sobre seus lábios.

– É uma promessa Rin. Você vai voltar a andar. – disse passando o dedo polegar pela maçã de seu rosto tirando uma lágrima que teimava em cair.

Abraçou-a novamente e acariciou seus cabelos na tentativa de acalmá-la.

– Eu amo você. Eu te amo...

Beijou os seus cabelos enquanto escutava os soluços, agora baixos, diminuírem.

#-#-#-#-# Fim do Flash Back #-#-#-#-#

Despertou das lembranças ao ouvir o telefone tocar na mesinha ao lado da cama. Estendeu a mão para pegar o aparelho.

– Mu...

Parou de falar ao perceber que Sesshoumaru já havia atendido. A voz de mulher do outro lado da linha era familiar. Era a voz da mãe de Sesshoumaru.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

– Mushi mushi...

– _Sesshoumaru? Como você está?_

– Bem... – disse com o seu costumeiro tom sério.

– _Eu quero saber como você **realmente **está?_

– ...

– _Sesshoumaru você está me ouvindo? – disse um pouco irritada pelo silêncio do filho._

– Claro que sim Izayoi.

– _Pelo amor de Deus me chame de mãe!_

– ...

Ouviu um suspiro antes de escutar novamente a voz da mãe.

– _Sesshoumaru, quando você pretende voltar para o escritório?_

– Quando Rin se sentir melhor.

– _Você não pode fazer isso. A sua vida não gira ao redor dela._

Agora foi a vez dele de suspirar. Detestava mostrar-se cansado e fraco. Principalmente diante da mãe.

– Mãe...

–

– Mãe, ainda está ai?

– _Fale. – disse com um tom mais calmo._

– Eu não vou deixá-la sozinha.

– _Mas ela nem fala direito com você. Estou cansada de ouvir você dizer que vocês discutem por qualquer coisa._

– Isso não me fará desistir dela.

– _Muitos no seu lugar já a teriam abandonado._

– Eu **não** farei isso.

Silêncio.

Outro suspiro. Agora por parte dela.

– _Todos acham que você só está com ela por pena._

– Estão **todos **errados.

– _Só liguei mesmo para saber como estava._

– Ótimo. – disse secamente.

– _E para dizer que InuYasha e os outros estão fazendo o possível para manter o ritmo do escritório. Mas aquilo lá sem você e Rin está uma bagunça._

– Eles podem sobreviver sem nós.

– _Certo._

– Até outro dia.

– _Até._

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Desligou o telefone após ouvir o termino da conversa. Então era isso o que estava acontecendo. Todos tinham _pena _dela. Ela não queria a _piedade _de ninguém. Não precisava que sentissem _pena _dela.

Ouviu a porta do quarto abrir e Sesshoumaru surgir logo em seguida. Ele trazia uma bandeja de café da manhã.

Viu-o se aproximar da cama e depositar a bandeja na mesinha ao lado.

– Como está se sentindo?

– Do mesmo modo que nos outros dias. – disse secamente.

Silêncio.

Era sempre assim. Ele tentava começar uma conversa e ela o cortava.

– Eu não quero que sinta pena de mim.

_Ela tinha escutado a conversa?_

– Eu não sinto pena de você.

– Pare de mentir.

– Eu não...

– PARE DE MENTIR!

– ...

– Pare de fingir que se importa comigo. Pare de achar que sabe como eu me sinto. Você não sabe o que é acordar todos os dias e passar a maior parte do tempo trancada nesse maldito quarto porque não tem coragem de encarar ninguém lá fora. Não é você que precisa usar fraudas feito uma criança porque não consegui ir ao maldito banheiro sozinha. Não é você que tem que ver aquele dinossauro que você chama de empregada toda vez que você...Isso é tão patético. Tão ridículo.

– Você não tem que sentir vergonha disso Rin. – disse estendendo a mão para tocar no rosto dela.

– CALE A BOCA! Cale a boca. – disse afastando a mão dele com um tapa. Não vendo a dor que aquele gesto causava surgir nos olhos dourados. – Você não sabe de nada. Nada...Por que não me abandona como sua mãe mesma sugeriu?

_Então ela ouviu a conversa._

– Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas. – disse se levantando e caminhando até a porta. Parando com a mão na maçaneta ao ver que ela ainda iria falar.

– Por quê? Por pena? VAMOS ME DIGA! POR QUÊ?

– Porque este Sesshoumaru ama a Rin dele. – disse saindo e fechando a porta.

E ela fez a única coisa que podia fazer: chorou

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Desceu as escadas lentamente pensando no que tinha acontecido.

Queria vê-la bem e sorrindo novamente.

Estava fazendo tudo o que podia para que isso acontecesse logo, mas nada havia mudado.

Caminhou até a sala e desabou sobre o sofá. Apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos, escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e deixou que aquela sensação de impotência o dominasse completamente.

_Talvez o meu possível não seja o suficiente.

* * *

_

**Olá Minna-san!**

**Desculpem pela demora, mas finalmente o capitulo está aqui! ;D**

**É muito bom saber que a Senhorita está gostando Dona Naru! Bom saber também que outras pessoas estão lendo e gostando. Espero continuar agradando a todos.**

**Prometo tentar não demorar com o próximo capitulo. **

**Então acho que é só o.o**

**Nota mais sem sentido **

**Ah! E para aqueles que lerem o fic e se sentirem a vontade para mandar review ficarei feliz em recebê-la.**

**Kissus e ja ne**

**Leila.**


	3. Conversas

**Amando Você**

* * *

**Para Naru o/**

* * *

****

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**Conversas**

Sentiu uma pontada atingir-lhe a base das costas e se mexeu irritado. Mal dormira aquela noite, depois da discussão que tivera com Rin, e pra melhorar tudo aquela dor nas costas o estava irritando. Mexeu-se outra vez no sofá, ainda de olhos fechados, quando notou que alguém se aproximara.

_É melhor acordar logo._

Porém, ao abrir os olhos e notar quem o observava tão próxima que suas respirações se misturavam, não pode evitar a reação que veio a seguir:

– AAAAAAAAAHHH!

– AAAAAAAAHHHH! – gritou a velha em resposta que agora se afastava assustada e tinha a mão no coração.

Respirando lenta e pausadamente, conseguiu acalmar-se para logo em seguida perguntar:

– O que pensou que estava fazendo, velha? – disse levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

– Nada. Apenas achei curioso o fato de você estar dormindo no sofá. E não me chame de velha, parece Rin ou InuYasha falando. – disse deixando-o sozinho e seguindo para a cozinha.

A simples menção do nome do irmão fez com que ele fechasse a cara. Foi só então que olhou para a varanda e viu que o dia ainda amanhecia.

_Que horas deve ser agora?_

Olhou ao redor da sala a procura do relógio. E viu que não passava das seis da manhã. Ouviu o barulho de passos e virou-se para ver que Kaede havia voltado.

– O café está servido na cozinha.

Viu-a voltar para a cozinha e não demorou muito para que ele seguisse para lá.

Dois minutos depois se podia ouvir apenas o tilintar das colheres nas xícaras de café. Não trocavam olhares, não falavam. Silêncio. Até que ela resolveu falar:

– O que aconteceu para que você acabasse dormindo no sofá?

Ele apenas fitou-a. Não queria tocar no assunto e muito menos com ela, mas por respeito à ajuda que ela vinha prestando, ao cuidar de Rin e da casa e pelo tempo em que estava na sua família, resolveu responder a pergunta.

– Rin.

– O que tem ela?

– Escutou uma conversa minha pelo telefone com Izayoi.

– E?

– Acha que estou com ela por pena.

– Uhmm...

Foi o único comentário que fez antes de tomar mais um gole do café.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Acordou, como de costume, com os primeiros raios do sol tocando-lhe o rosto. Virou-se de lado para encontrar o lugar onde Sesshoumaru deveria estar vazio. Lembrou-se então da briga que tivera com ele na noite anterior.

#-#-#-#-#Flash Back#-#-#-#-#

– CALE A BOCA! Cale a boca. – disse afastando a mão dele com um tapa. Não vendo a dor que aquele gesto causava surgir nos olhos dourados. – Você não sabe de nada. Nada... Por que não me abandona como sua mãe mesma sugeriu?

_Então ela ouviu a conversa._

– Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas. – disse se levantando e caminhando até a porta. Parou com a mão na maçaneta ao ver que ela ainda iria falar.

– Por quê? Por pena? VAMOS, ME DIGA! POR QUÊ?

– Porque este Sesshoumaru ama a Rin dele. – disse saindo e fechando a porta.

E ela fez a única coisa que podia fazer: chorou

#-#-#-#-#Fim do Flash Back#-#-#-#-#

Suspirou virando-se outra vez. Estava cansada daquilo tudo. Das brigas, de magoá-lo com suas palavras. Queria não fazer todas aquelas coisas, afinal, ele fora sempre tão bom com ela. Por que tinha que ser tão arredia? Por que não podia simplesmente aceitar a ajuda dele? Por Deus! Ele a amava e não tinha nenhuma duvida sobre isso.

_Então por quê? _

– Droga.

Chorou mais uma vez.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Olhou para a velha a sua frente e pensou o quanto era estranho estar ali conversando com ela sobre sua vida.

– E é verdade?

– Ahn? – ele disse, voltando de seus pensamentos.

– E é verdade que está com ela apenas por pena? – disse pousando a xícara na mesa.

– Claro que não. Amo Rin. – disse convicto e olhando-a fixamente.

– Ama mesmo? – disse erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

– Claro que sim.

_Aonde essa velha quer chegar com essa historia?_

– Então por que não diz isso a ela? – disse voltando a tomar o café.

– Mais do que tenho dito nos últimos anos? – disse não deixando de encará-la.

– Diga de novo. Só que não precisam brigar pra que isso aconteça.

Ele apenas ficou calado.

– O que quero dizer é que dá próxima vez que vocês brigarem...

Ele apenas levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

– ... Você deveria dizer o que sente, como se sente com tudo isso, deixar que ela faça o mesmo e não fugir.

– Eu não fugi. – disse fechando a cara.

– Então por que dormiu no sofá? Por que não voltou ao quarto para terminarem de conversar?

– Porque ela não iria conversar e começaríamos a brigar outra vez. – disse tomando um gole do café que agora já estava frio.

– É por isso que ela acha que você está com ela por pena, seu grande idiota. – disse ela tomando tranqüilamente o café.

– Como é? – disse se levantando da mesa.

_Como ela se atreve a me chamar de idiota?_

– É por você fugir toda vez que vocês brigam e não conseguir encará-la por mais de três segundos que ela acha que ainda está com ela por pena.

– Oh. – sentou-se novamente, mas não ficou lá por muito tempo.

– O que pensa que está fazendo aí sentado? Levante-se e vá falar com ela. – disse olhando-o como se falasse com alguém muito, muito, demente.

E como se algo o houvesse espetado, ele levantou de um pulo da cadeira. Caminhou na direção da porta e antes de sair, virou-se para encará-la novamente.

– Você me paga por isso, velha. – disse saindo.

Ela apenas sorriu de soslaio, tomando mais um gole do café.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Abriu a porta do quarto cuidadosamente, não queria acordá-la tão cedo, mas ao abri-la, deteve-se. Ela já estava acordada e olhava-o com os olhos marejados.

Aproximou-se lentamente da cama, os olhares fixos um no outro, como há muito tempo não ficavam. Queria dizer tanta coisa a ela.

Sentou-se ao seu lado e colocou a mão contra a bochecha do rosto dela, passou o dedo polegar, enxugando a lágrima que agora descia e esperou que ela fugisse de seu contato. Mas ela não fugiu, havia fechado os olhos e agora tinha um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.

Mais lágrimas.

Abriu os olhos e não pode encará-lo. Olhou para o seu colo, onde as suas mãos repousavam tranqüilamente e olhou para sua mão esquerda. E mais atentamente para pequeno anel dourado no seu dedo anelar.

– Acho que precisamos conversar. – disse olhando-o atentamente.

Ele apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

* * *

**Yo Minna o/**

**Sei que demorei er...mais de um ano pra atualizar, mas é que eurealmentenão tive tempo e ainda tive um bloqueio horrivel, então...acho que o máximo que eu posso fazer é pedir desculpas e tentar atualizar a fic o mais rápido possível **

**Vou agradecer desde já a Lis por revisar o capítulo pra mim e a todas as outras pessoas que queriam uma atualização deste fic e me mandaram review.**

**Espero que gostem do capitulo e prometo não demorar com o outro.**

**Aqueles que se sentirem a vontade em mandar uma review ficarei muito feliz em recebe-la.**

**Kissus e ja ne**

**Leila**


End file.
